guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Droknar running guide
This needs some(a lot) work.. and also moving if we are to use this article --Jamie 08:51, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :I think there is/are builds for Drok's running in the wiki and they include guides. If not, this should be named and categorised correctly. (Althouhg I don't know if we really should keep this) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:52, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::Not to be snooty but it seems like it is from a website, possibly gameFAQs, I'm not saying this isn't the original contributors work, it most likely is, but this is still a Wiki and we have a very different format from website/ascii guides --Jamie 08:58, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Just noticed that there is one already so this can be removed. Wethospu :Where is your major heal skill at? And having Mending and Holy Veil up at the same time completely kills your energy regen. I'd love to see a runner with this build. Holy Veil is supposed to be maintained until you get a hex thats can be deadly to you, such as Mind Freeze. You can then double-click Holy Veil to unmaintain it, and keep on going. --Gares Redstorm 09:48, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Deletion and build page This should probably be deleted as we have Droknar run, but making a build page wouldn't hurt anyone. As far as I know we only have the bold warrior forge running build which has a completely different approach to the run. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 10:21, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :I think the article can be kept, as a guide it is distinct from the article describing the run. However, it should be more generalized as it is currently written to support a specific build. There are other functional builds in use, so I would hate someone reading this and thinking this build is the end-all definitive only build to use (granted, most are minor variations, but there are a handful of unique ones). --161.88.255.140 11:08, 10 May 2006 (CDT) There is little thing on FAQ part. Wethospu This is not only *not* the most commonly used build for running, it needs so much re-writing, that deleting and starting over would probably be faster. The FAQ should be removed completely, as it isn't in the style of a wiki (the information can be inserted into the article wherever necessary). But honestly, I'm in favor of a delete. Now that Factions has come out, and people are preparing for Nightfall, this page won't see much editing in the forseeable future :( -Auron 01:02, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm with Auron on this, too scrappy, doesn't conform to normal Wiki construction techniques, bit iffy overall. And saying as we have 2 other articles on the Droknar's Run anyway. I'm up for deletion. --Turaak 11:26, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm up for deletion too. The guide is here too. Wethospu ::Agreed with deletion. I enhanced the Build:W/Mo Bold Forge Runner enough to be worthy guide and build all-in-one. A different approach to Droknar running with a variant is always possible to add to the Bold Forge Runner build's page. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 05:53, 28 September 2006 (CDT) If so many wants delete this why don't we do that? Wethospu So anyway, how long are we going to wait before officially slapping the Del tag on this page? A week? Three days? Is there any "accepted" wait period so people have time to respond? -Auron 03:04, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :I've placed a delete tag on this article. The main thing we're comparing is this article to, say, Build:W/Mo Bold Forge Runner, which not only has the standard build (great for newer players) but an easier-to-follow and more encyclopedic approach. If we decide to keep this article, for whatever reason, it will require a lot of work to bring it up to snuff... and what will the final product look like? You guessed it, it'll look like the guide we already have Usage|here. So what would be the point in bringing this article up to snuff? -Auron 06:11, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'v read your Build:W/Mo Bold Forge Runner build and for that build the information is very usefull. However it's near useless as a general guide to the Droknar run. Now im not saying the current guide is great but im trying the run with a R/N20 (no elites) and this guide tell's me usefull thing's. If people think it needs reworking then thats one thing but to delete it because it's a bit of a mess seems strange. Yes it's poorly presented but that is a good reason to improve it, not delete it.81.179.81.212 Maybe one of the problems is that this page is trying to be several things at once, this should be about the Droknar run but it is also about a build as well. It could do with some good editing and more general info about the run. Im not in a position to do that as i'v yet to finnish the run.81.179.81.212 Vote on deletion Please vote on this article's deletion. Please do not vote if you have not read the article. Delete: #Awful in style and contents. Build:W/Mo Bold Forge Runner has it all. A different approach to running can always be added there under variants. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 13:21, 28 September 2006 (CDT) #As per above Auron 03:59, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Keep: #This is a usefull guide for those of us who are new to the game. No one moaning about it has offered anything better in it's place except for a link to another site and if thats as good as it get's then why not just have a list of links to other sites on the homepage and be done with this wiki. A detailed guide to the run would be great but Droknar run isn't that and until someone gets around to writing such a guide, this one should stay. ~comment added by 81.179.122.227 :::The only thing is that I have written down a much better guide inside a build's page at Build:W/Mo Bold Forge Runner. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 04:24, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ---- Since when did we vote for deletion... — Skuld 09:14, 5 October 2006 (CDT)